Gone with the Wind
Gone with the Wind is the first segment of the eleventh episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on March 27, 1988. Synopsis After being buffeted by the wind, Piglet develops a fear of it. He even refuses to go outside. The friends must lift it, and get Piglet outside again. Plot The very strong wind has a tendency to blow about very small animals. Piglet gets blown at the Hundred Acre Wood. He blows into Pooh's house on this incredibly blustery morning. He’s blown out of Pooh's house and slams into Rabbit’s house, creating a terrible ruckus, and not to mention mess. Tigger goes to Kanga and Roo’s house, causing the flapjacks to fly, Tigger catching one in mid air in his mouth. Yum! Piglet decides the safest place is under his chair, and he hides there like last time. Nothing the gang tries to do can seem to get him out. Pooh decides to give Piglet a telegram. Piglet The little pink guy has tied bricks to his feet, but he still gets blown about. They enlist the help of Gopher, who tunnels under Piglet’s house, but make a wrong turn and end up directly under a lake. They plan to give a staying inside party. But Piglet doesn’t feel like coming out. He’s just being afraid. Piglet’s wish is that he never has to come out of his chair again. Roo asks if he hides under a chair, can he eat cake all the time. Kanga replies no, he’ll have to have ice cream too! Eeyore is missing Piglet too, as are the others. Pooh gives Piglet a pinwheel, as the others leave. They eat outside and swing, Piglet watching them from his window, wishing he could join them, watching the colorous sunset... Piglet comes to see Pooh in the wind, that night. The wind is worse than before. Pooh is blown away and almost off a cliff. His shirt and scarf wraps around the tree, but it breaks. Piglet confronts his fears and goes out into the ferocious wind, using his pinwheel and saves Pooh, just before the pin wheel breaks apart and they land on the ground and Piglet isn’t afraid anymore. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Owl *Rabbit *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga *Roo Cast Gallery Gone.with.the.Wind.PNG|Piglet hqdefault.jpg|Pooh X360-obO.jpg|Rabbit, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger Gone with the Wind.jpg|Title Card Pushing rabbit on the swing.jpg 28282992113.jpg Trivia * This shares the same title as the ever-popular 1936 novel Gone with the Wind, which was later adapted into a film of the same name in 1939. Although unrelated, but bearing the same title, the famous silhouette scene from David O. Selznick’s Gone with the Wind appears to be the inspiration for Pooh, Tigger and Rabbit watching the sunset as illustrated in the title card. *Pooh states it's "Wind's Day" again, just like previously in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day''. *Pooh has the back of his shirt ripped. *Christopher Robin is the only character who don’t make an appearance in this episode. Quotes Pooh - Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness goodness! VHS Releases * Volume 5 Wind Some Lose Some * Clever Little Piglet Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Book Category:Piglet episode